


A whole new world

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gillian joined David in his trailer, she thought he’d be innocently taking a little nap in between two scenes. What she found wasn’t exactly what she’d expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr  
> I coudn’t thank enough @icedteainthebag, my beloved betareader for her precious advice and her help. You’re the best! I also want to credit @becksndot5 who is an unexpected excellent porn expert :)

After lunch, when Chris told him he had two hours free before he started filming again, he ran to his trailer, leaving Gillian alone on set. He’s not young anymore and could use a little nap in between scenes. He knew that eventually, she’d join him when she’d finished her scene.

She was proud of herself. It took her only three takes to do this fake sex scene and then she was free until that evening. As silly as it sounded, this scene had left her kind of horny. Luckily, David might be sleeping in his trailer, hopefully half-naked, and she knew the best way to wake him up.

Everybody knew on set, yet she tried to enter his trailer as discreetly as possible. No sign of life. Good. He must be asleep, she thought. She started to strip her clothes off, leaving Scully’s red skirt and blue shirt on his couch and opened the door of his bedroom, wearing only her underwear.

She wanted him to be bare skinned in the sheets, looking cute and beautiful with his puppy-dog eyes closed and his mouth slightly open and softly snoring, just like the way she’d left him that morning. She would have slipped under the sheet to wake him up slowly, her lips around the head of his cock.

But with what she found when she open the door, it seemed like he didn’t need her. Even if she couldn’t see what was on the screen of his laptop, resting on his knees over the comforter, his red cheeks and the frantic movement of his hand under the sheet couldn’t be mistaken. She knew this face too well. His eyes were wrinkled, the little veins on his temples and the big one on his neck were tensed and his jaw was clenched.

At the sound of his door opening, he turned his head and his panic-face replaced his pleasure-face. He slipped his slick right hand out of the sheets to close his laptop as fast as possible.

“It’s not what you think!”

He sounded exactly like Felix when he knew he’d done something foolish, but didn’t want to admit it.

“Of course not, your smart ass was watching a political debate, right?”

He was expecting her to be mad and yell at him, but instead she seemed to be quite relaxed and she even joked, offering him a way out.

“Yes, yes, exactly. And as an American citizen, you should be more interested in the politic of your country. You know, I’m very preoccupied about Trump, and…”

“Let me see.” She interrupted him and climbed on the bed.

“What? No, no! Forget Donald Trump. I’m sure you came here for something else, didn’t you?” he teased. He firmly grabbed the flesh of her ass with one hand and kept his laptop shut with the other.

“Oh, you won’t get away with it so easily! Let me see. I wanna know what you’re into.” She moved his hand away to open the computer. “Gangbangs? Bondage? Squirting? Well, I guess you’re into MILFs.” she said raising one eyebrow, obviously referring to herself. “And voyeurism.”

“What the f…”

“Why do you think I always keep the door open when I take a shower?” she smirked and laughed, watching the panic on his face. “As far as you’re not into masochism, I can handle it.”

“How do you know all this stuff?” His feeling were mixed. He was really embarrassed to have been caught, but she seemed to know a lot of things and the images of her touching herself while watching these kind of movies started to fill his mind. He tried to shut down his laptop again, but she pushed him away, waiting for the screen to light up.

“Chill out, I just wanna see what you’re watching, you know, for inspiration.” She grinned at him and his eyes widened as the screen finally lit up. “Oh, I’m gonna need to make some phone calls.”

Three, or maybe four, beautiful girls were entangled in each other, so she couldn’t see where one started and where the other finished.

“Look, I’m sorry. It doesn’t mean you’re not enough for me, or anything. It’s just that I had some time to kill, and…”

“Hey, relax, sweetie.” She straddled him and joined him under the sheets, taking the laptop with her. “Do I look upset or angry?”

He shook his head boyishly.

“So, what do we have here…” She started to scroll the categories on the porn website. “Big black cock.” She paused a second, pretending to think. “Mmmm… No. Big tits? Well, you already have that. Oh, bisexual!” She hit the button before he could do anything.

“No, no, no! Don’t click!” he yelled. Too late. A video of a man banging another man banging a girl launched. “Oh. My. God. Just stop this shit!” she laughed, tilting her head in all directions, as if it could get her a better view.

“Okay, okay.” She finally withdrew. “Let’s skip the letter B. What’s CBT stand for?”

“Gillian, can we forget what just happened and do it the old fashioned way? Without porn, I mean?”

“Oh come on! I wanna do something new. Wait, I’ll find something that we’ll both like.” She hit the button “couple,” ignoring his plea, and picked a random video.

A handsome guy opened a door and a gorgeous young woman in mini-skirt and tight shirt entered his home, rolling her hips more than necessary. Right after, she laid half on the couch, half over him, her legs wide open, without panties. She stroked him over his jeans while he parted her folds with his index and ring finger, rubbing his middle finger on her clit.

Gillian turned her head to David, pushing the laptop to the side of the bed. She tried to adopt the same position, putting one leg above him and wrapping her hand around his half-hard cock. He chuckled and whispered something like “you’re crazy” before resting his hand on her cheek.

He brought her face to him and captured her lips between his. While he explored her mouth with his tongue, his hand left her face. His fingertips brushed her neck, traced the line of her collarbone and rested in the valley of her breast. His thumb ventured under her bra, searching for her nipple.

He allowed himself to open one eye, glancing at the screen where the guy’s dick was already out of his jeans and the girl was already screaming at the intrusion of his fingers in her pussy. David left her breast and palmed her stomach. He was hard again in her hand and she followed the same rhythm of the pornstar without even seeing her, her eyes being closed, focused on their kiss.

With a meaningful moan, she left his cock to grab his hand, pushing it southward. His smile broke the kiss and she rested her head against the headboard, closing her eyes again to appreciate the sensation of his fingers sliding under her panties. The sex noises of the onscreen couple aroused her more than she thought they would and he found her already wet and swollen. She moaned at the first touch of his finger on her clit and squeezed his cock in response.

The guy asked the girl if she liked it when he was hard on her clit and Gillian answered with a moan to the question she hadn’t been asked.

“Yeah, harder.”

He circled the little bundle of nerves, making it roll under his fingertips. Her lips parted, her breathing became heavy and the muscles of her thighs tensed. But he stopped his motions suddenly. She opened her eyes and threw him a furious glance, finding him smiling at her. He nodded silently in the direction of the laptop. The girl was kneeling between the guy’s legs, her cheeks concave around his big veiny shaft.

“Don’t blame me. That was your idea.” He grinned at her and pushed the sheets away to give her some space.

She chuckled and straddled him to sit on his lap. The contact of her folds against his cock made them both shiver. She ran the tip of her tongue along the throbbing vein on the side of his neck. Her pelvis moved up and down on him, but soon, she kneeled backward and bent over his dick. With the help of her hand, she licked him from the base to the head where she sucked and swallowed the salty substance that had already gathered there.

He winced, pursing and biting his lips, holding back not to replicate what was on the screen. It was hard to prevent himself from thrusting in her mouth when she was sucking him hard, or pushing on her head when she was teasing him with her tongue on the tip of his cock.

She took a loud satisfied deep breath after finally freeing him from this delightful torture. He swore, something she didn’t understand, feeling the exact same frustration he’d inflicted to her earlier, but he knew it was in his own interest. In *their* own interest, actually.

Kneeling between his legs, she playfully removed her bra and panties before picking up the laptop. She turned around, her knees and elbows resting on the bed just like the girl on the screen, and presented her ass to him while she put the computer just in front of her. By the time the guy was putting on his condom, David raised on his knees and guided himself slowly inside her. When he was fully buried, she raised on her hands, ready to receive his thrusts.

“Wait, a second,” he whispered.

She felt him shift behind her, and chuckled seeing him try to reproduce the exact same position he saw onscreen. Her little laughter made her inner muscles clench around his cock while he lifted his right leg. The sensation of being trapped inside her felt so good, he wanted to stay there forever. She was standing still under him, waiting for him and she couldn’t look hotter. In his mind, he was an actual pornstar, ready to perform with his very own playmate and he felt like he needed to be up to the best actors he knew, except that his girl wouldn’t simulate. He’d make sure of that.

He put one knee at right-angle corner and rested the flat of his foot on the mattress, and crossed his arms on her ass, feeling her hot and firm cheeks under his palms before starting to thrust.

He couldn’t really control the strength of his thrusts in this position. All his weight rested on his right leg that he used for leverage. He actually followed the rhythm of the pornstars, and fucked her harder than he’d intended in the first place. She didn’t complain and punctuated each thrust with throaty “ah” or “oh” or other onomatopoeias that he’d never heard before.

He closed his eyes when the camera filmed the couple from behind, showing mostly the muscular hairless ass of the man. Her head was bent down and when her eyes weren’t closed, she could almost see his dick coming out and disappearing into her from below.

“God, David!” she complained when he slipped out of her. She was so focused that she hadn’t realized that the other couple had stopped making noise. “What the f…” She stopped her sentence when he saw the big cock pushing slowly inside the girl’s ass.

“Don’t even think about it!” she said, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Hey, that’s cheating! And I remember a time when you asked me to do that to you.”

“This epoch is over, Duchovny.” She firmly hit the spacebar and turned around.

“You could have left them finish,” he tried to protest.

She pushed him strongly so he fell back on the pillow and she straddled him. Her hand wrapped around his cock, rubbing it against the crease of her ass. “I’d rather make us finish.”

He grinned silently at her as she raised and buried his cock inside her pussy, as deep as possible, and started to move up and down. He teased her nipples, pinching them, toying with them with one hand while his other hand rubbed her clit.

“Come on, babe,” he encouraged her, feeling the first contraction of her inner muscles. “Fuck, I feel you.”

She kept her rhythm, careful to not change the angle of penetration that allowed his dick to hit the right spot every time. Her nails sank painfully in his belly when she came on him. All this thing about making love while watching porn had aroused her more than what she thought, and her climax was stronger that what she’d expected. Her whole body was out of her control for a long minute, jolting with spasm of intense pleasure. She felt shocks and aftershocks build in her groin winding up to her throat, making her cry out, her head tossed back as much as her neck allowed her.

He withdrew his finger from her clit, waiting for her to come back to Earth with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Did you made it with me?” she gasped, aware that she was out of her mind for a moment. He shook his head, and she acknowledged his hard dick inside her.

“Can we play it back?” he teased with a smile, nodding at the laptop behind them

“Asshole!” she said playfully, pulling his cock out of her. “You want porn? Let me give you some porn.”

She went back at her initial place, kneeling between his legs to stroke his engorged cock slowly, twisting her wrist around him. She entered two fingers inside her, gathering her juices from her previous orgasm and teased his asshole.

“Oh god,” he grunted and bent his knees to give her a better access.

She kept stroking him, speeding up a little bit and slowly entered the tip of her finger inside his ass. .

“Do you wanna come in mouth, David? Or do you wanna come on my tits while I talk dirty?”

He wanted to answer, he really wanted to, but what she was doing to him was too good, and apparently it took away his ability to speak. So he just growled, and she sucked him hard while her finger curled inside him.

“I didn’t hear you,” she said, releasing his cock. “Where do you wanna come, baby?”

“I want… I just…” She bent down again, and surprised him, licking at the soft space between his balls and anus. “Oh…Fuuuuck!” She felt him pulse in her palm and around her finger as he finally emptied himself on his stomach.

She hesitated a second to play this game until the end, and lick his cum, but withdrew quickly, handing him a tissue instead.

“I’m glad I didn’t change your pornographic orgasm habits,” she teased, joining him to rest her head next to his.

“That’s not exactly what I usually do, but I’ll think about it next time.” She furrowed one brow, pretending to be upset. “Which will never happened because pornography is evil and violates women’s dignity. Of course.”

“I can’t stand you.” She shook her head playfully and pursed her lips, waiting for him to kiss her but he didn’t.

“So you’re not upset I watch that once in awhile?” 

“Why would I? I do it all the time!” She opened her mouth in a surprised expression to imitate his face. “What? Oh, come on!” His eyes were concerned, and his bottom lip raised in a pout. “Don’t you know who stole your Playboy magazines back in the day?”

“I always thought it was Mitch!”

She licked her upper her lips and raised her chin, shooking her head.

“So you watch… this when you… take care of yourself?” He didn’t know why he was walking on his tiptoes like that with her, but he just couldn’t get the words out.

“Oh, sweetie! You’re adorable. Yes. I watch porn while I masturbate sometimes. And from what I saw, I think I need to teach you a thing or two.” She grabbed the laptop, putting it between them. “Get ready to discover a whole new world, baby.”

He watched her tap six letters that he thought were all about latte and sandwiches. TUMBLR.


End file.
